


Soulmates

by Miss_Webb



Series: Tattoo's and Soulmates [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Derek in Denial, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Angst, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Memories, Oblivious Stiles, Skipping Class, Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Derek, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb





	

Stiles was content with his decision to work at Hales Tattoo Parlor, now all he needed was a work permit, and his dad’s permission. Both of which, he had no idea how to get. He would ask Scott about the work permit since he got one for the Animal Clinic… and he would work on how to manipulate his dad into saying yes.

This was going to be easy.

Not!

He was also still slightly mortified that he called Derek hot. Maybe Derek doesn’t care, maybe Derek thought he was trying to complement him so he could get the job.

Is that better or worse than Stiles actually thinking he’s hot?

It was a question of dependencies and opinion’s. Like if Derek was the type of person to be flattered by another guy pointing out his attractive status. Or just how he felt about his appearance overall. Then it was down to how Derek would take that information if he thought he was trying to smooth talk his way into a job. That might be annoying, or once again flattering. Then there was the issue if Derek took him seriously and thought maybe it would be bad to work with someone who was attracted to him. 

But none of this inner debating helped him in the slightest. All that mattered right this very moment, was that he got back to school.

**

After Stiles left, Derek locked up the shop and headed for the animal clinic. He sighed, he didn’t like going to Deaton, but this could be important.

There are the shared dreams, Stiles saw Derek in his wolf form. He didn’t know how or why, if this was just dreams or memories, or visions or whatever, but who knows if Stiles is going to put two and two together. It was important that he handled this now sooner than later.

Hales Tattoo Parlor was on the same road as the animal shelter, so Derek decided to just walk there. It was only 5 minutes away on foot.

He opened the door and the little bell at the top rang, a few dogs in the back began to bark at his presence, but he didn’t mind. What he did mind however was the mountain ash that covered half the building. He hated how being around it just made him feel weak and drained. He felt vulnerable in here, and if anyone knew Derek, they knew vulnerable wasn’t something he allowed himself to be for very long.

“Derek.” Deaton said surprised to see it was Derek who walked in. “What can I help you with?”

“I um- what do you know about shared dreams?”

Deaton squinted and pursed his lips in thought for a moment and then began. “There is a lot about shared dreams, a broad spectrum. Sometimes they are seen as a warning of severe danger, or another possible threat. They could be visions given by a witch or a druid. There is a bunch more, fairy dust, trolls, siren, mermaid, soulmates, and very specific types of fungi. It really depends on the situation, it tends to narrow down with the amount of people and the duration and occurrence of a shared dream. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve had a shared dream with someone.”

“Someone so singular. Do you know if it’s just you and this other person?”

“I think so, no one else was in the dream and he is the only person I know for a fact had the dream.”

“Interesting. So when you say in the dream is was a vivid experience; Did you find yourself in control of it?”

“No, I wasn’t in control. But I was very conscious and aware of my surroundings. I was in my wolf form, and he was in the dream too.”

“Were you active in the dream? Like did you walk or talk to people? Or were you an observer watching over everything else.”

“I was active. But I was in wolf form, I wasn’t talking.” Derek said thinking back. He remembered running, the smell of blood, he was chasing and protecting. That should qualify as active.

“That rules out vison, warning, and three of the fungi. This other person in the dream, were they active, and are you sure they really had the same dream?”

“He was active I think, and I’m sure. I didn’t even tell him about the dream, he told me. He has no idea I had it too.”

“Okay, well. You both had the dream and you were both active. It sounds like a mix of things. You should try to find out if anyone else had the dream as well. Or notice any other signs besides shared dreams between you and the other person.”

“Well, the day before he had a dream about my tattoo.”

“hmm.” Deaton said, Derek could sense he knew what it was already.

“You and this person just met?”

“Yes.”

“I couldn’t be siren or mermaid since you were both active, unless you two were being active as the same person, like filling a character in a dream, but you were in full shift, and I am assuming this other is human. The fact that you are a wolf alone rules out fairy dust. Have you lost anything lately? Keys, cellphone, wallets, things like that.”

“Um… no.” Derek said, checking his pockets for all three.

“I assume that’s a no for Trolls. Have you been in the woods, going around areas you haven’t been in before, eating any animals that looked sick?”

“No, I haven’t been on a run for a few days.” Derek said shrugging.

“Then that really only leaves on other thing.”

“What?”

“Soulmate.”

**

“The skipping has to stop.” That’s the first thing Stiles heard when he walked into his house after school. The sheriff had been waiting for him. “I know you don’t like Mr. Harris, but you can’t skip his class you need to pass. I Don’t know what you are out doing instead of being at school, and I don’t want to know; unless its drugs, if its drugs tell me now and Ill go easy on you when I kick your little ass you hear me?”

“Dad! I’m not doing drugs!” Stiles said.

“Good.” The sheriff said, then getting up to walk away.

“Hey uh dad.” Stiles said, stopping him.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking… I um… I want to get a job… to pay for the repairs on the jeep.”

“It give you trouble again?”

“Well, I don’t know how to answer that question since it never really stopped giving me trouble…”

The sheriff sighed in thought. “We should just get you a new car Stiles, it would cost more to fix that thing.”

“I will never abandon my jeep!” Stiles said, this wasn’t a new phrase to the Sheriffs lips.

“Where would you even work Stiles? You have to find someplace that takes kids under 18, works around school hours, and not to mention someone who will get past the clumsiness.”

“Well I already found someone willing to hire me.” Stiles said, for once feeling total prepared during a conversation.

“You do?” The Sheriff asked, not bothering to hide the disbelief from his voice.

“Yeah… it's where I have been going instead of class… this guy runs a-” Stiles paused thinking this through, if he told his dad it was a tattoo parlor he probably was going to say no. “a little shop, and he’s all alone, and he said I could help out if I wanted, sweeping, keeping the place up, and him company.”

“Do I know him?” The sheriff asked, not sure why someone would want Stiles to keep company that wasn’t Scott.

“Dad it’s beacon hills.” Stiles said rolling his eyes, and avoiding giving a direct answer.

“Fine, no more skipping, and your grades better not slip.”

Stiles ran over gave his dad a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

When he dad pushed him off he up the stairs to his room, grabbed his laptop and looked up how to get a work permit.


End file.
